


Sharing is Caring

by Catzgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, JUST, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, and i just needed to write some smut, but it was the most convenient pairing to do a threesome with, do with it what you will, i don't even really ship shallura, i don't know what to tell you, i was writing a nonrelationship ofc voltron story, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzgirl/pseuds/Catzgirl
Summary: Being the defenders of the entire known universe is tough. The Castle of Lions is gorgeous, but it's still essentially a prison: day after day, they trudge through space in close proximity with the same half-dozen or so people. It's enough to drive a person insane. So they take their moments when they can: moments to relax, moments to dream, moments to think, and moments to fuck. This moment is one of the latter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn. No fluff, no feelings, just porn. IDK what else you're expecting, considering the tags.

It's the moaning that brings her up. Julep prides herself on her stamina- so it's not for air, and it's certainly not because her jaw is beginning to ache. It's because, for a Princess, Allura has the _filthiest_ moans, and she's being entirely too loud considering the hour. The other Paladins are going to hear them if she doesn't keep it down.  
So she comes up, cheeks and chin wet, licking her lips and waits until Allura stops writhing and meets her eyes to say: "You've got to be more quiet than that, pet."

Allura pants, hips twitching uncontrollably, but manages only a low whine and a, "Julep, please-"

So Shiro chuckles and answers, "I'll take care of it," and reclines a little further into his wall of pillows and brings his human hand up to cover Allura's mouth as he goes. It forces Allura to lean back into him- she gasps and cries a little at the angle.

Julep pauses to enjoy the view.

Allura's breast are small but perky, and the hue of her dusky nipples against her dark skin? Delicious. Julep's eyes trail down those lovely breasts, that lean expanse of stomach, take a pit stop around her quivering thighs which are generously splayed to show off her- by the way- amazingمغ gorgeous pussy which is veritably shining, dripping with wetness, and down further to where she can see just the hilt of where Shiro's cock is penetrating her ass. It's wet there, too, with juice that's slid down from her pussy and from the lube Shiro used to work himself in. His balls hang on full display, and Julep indulges herself in briefly playing with them, weighing first one and then the other in her hand before leaning forward to give each a very brief kiss.

Shiro is a man of iron will and limitless patience. He grins, human hand now firm over Allura's mouth, Galra hand holding her hips so that she's can't work her ass more fully onto his cock, and offers a quiet, "Thank you," to Julep.

She nods and bends her head back down, lends herself more fully to the task now that volume isn't an issue.

She nips at Allura's outer labia, gently, before laving her tongue over the spot. Her tongue eases into the warm, swollen folds, dancing just under the tiny bud over sensitive nerves and over the spasming hole. Julep teases around Allura's center, circling tighter and tighter until-

" _Ahh-ah_!" She moans from beneath Shiro's hand as Julep spears her with her tongue. It's difficult, so difficult, to keep her pace steady, to keep herself under control, while Allura is doing everything in her power to increase the speed- her hips jerk as best as they can in their constraint, and she alternately whines and issues muffled begging.

Julep is not perturbed. She brings one hand up and, without further ado, plunges in two fingers while her mouth moves upwards to that cute little bud of a clit. She finds it and sucks down- hard- as her fingers curl inwards and upwards, pressing and circling and massaging into Allura's little bit of heaven.

The Altean girl is reaching new vocal heights, even with her human muzzle, so Shiro leans over and captures her mouth with his lips. Human hand now free, he lends it to assisting his Galra hand in controlling Allura's hips, permitting her only the tiniest bit of grinding down onto his cock. His own hips rock upwards to meet her and Julep is impressed all over again with his patience _and_ his ability to maintain an erection.

They've been at this for hours. Allura has already come three times. But Julep and Shiro are aiming for a solid five, one for each lion, and they'll be damned if they don't get each one.

Speaking of- with the addition of Julep's fingers, orgasm number four seems to be rapidly approaching.

Everything about Allura is sensitive at this point- they could probably neck her to climax at this point- but Julep has no mercy for her favorite Altean: her fingers set a brutal pace, thrusting into her pussy at breakneck speed, stretching and massaging and pressing as they go. Her mouth sets an equally brutal assault onto her clit, licking and sucking until the girl is screaming into Shiro's mouth. Tears are running down her face as she sobs, and the words Julep catches between Shiro's kisses are _more_ and _please_ and _oh-oh-ohhhhh_!

When she comes, it's a high-pitched screaming that Shiro swallows and a tightening of her cunt around Julep's fingers. Julep abandons her clit- swollen and red- gives it a gentle blow of cool air just because she's evil- but only slows her fingers. Allura's still sopping wet, there's plenty of lube to spare- so Julep just keeps the pace with the one hand, fingers her through her orgasm and starts working her right back up to the next one.

Her mouth is needed elsewhere.

She travels downdowndown, down to where Shiro connects with Allura and licks her way around the available space. It's prime real estate: Shiro gasps and bucks upwards with surprise, causing Allura to cry out as his cock reaches new depths in her. He settles back onto the bed as Julep rims around their joining, and begins to move inside the Altean. A hand on either hip, it's a simple task to hold Allura's hips in one place while he takes care of the thrusting. Julep dips her head again and sucks one of his balls into her mouth.

"Fuck, Julep," he sighs as she rolls her tongue over the smooth, thin skin.

"Well, that's the plan," she answers after a moment, then leans back to recline on her knees and just watch.

They're beautiful together.

The shock of Shiro's white tuft against Allura's dark skin, his tech arm against her flesh. Allura's whimpering now- thoroughly exhausted, probably, so his mouth is against her throat instead of her lips, worrying the flesh along her neck an shoulders, leaving little love marks as he goes. Her suit has high collars and they're all thankful for it- Julep and Shiro are known to be a bit territorial in their markings of their favorite girl. And while their relationship is not a secret by any means, the privacy is a relief, too.

Shiro looks up, then, and his pupils are blown wide when he says, "Get over here."

She's lent her hand where her mouth had been- stroking his balls and cock on each out-thrust, has slipped into a daze while watching them. His voice is hoarse; as tired as Allura is from coming, she and Shiro have been fucking for hours without relief.

"Flip her over," Julep replies, and slides to the edge of the bed to give him room.

He gets her meaning immediately- _fuck_ she loves him, she loves _them_ \- and he picks Allura up bodily and holds her, speared on his cock, while Julep takes his place relaxed against the pillows. He carefully sets Allura face down on the bed, her chin almost on top of Julep's cunt.

Julep grabs her by the hair to force her face up- still teary, still breathless and flushed- and says, "Time to return the favor, Princess."

Allura is _wrecked_ though, and just moans, straining her neck until Julep slides down a bit so the Altean's nose is buried in her pussy. In an instant, she's devouring the presented pussy like it's her last meal. Julep is wet beyond belief- as one tend to get when bringing one's girlfriend to orgasm four consecutive times, and she lets herself drop back into the cushions behind her- lets herself relax into the sensation.

Shiro is still sheathed inside the tightest ass available this side of the galaxy, and he slides in fully so that he can lean over and kiss Julep senseless. She brings one hand up to clutch at the back of his head, the other still in Allura's hair, and she mutters, "Shiro, god-damn, I don't know," and he gasps back, "You can, you can," and they kiss all tongues and teeth and sloppy while Allura eats- smacking and slurping and moaning- and Shiro braces his hands on either side of her torso as he begins to really go to work.

He draws his cock slowly- slowslowslowslowly- almost all the way of out Allura's ass before slamming back in, hilted in an instant as deep as he can get. Allura screams but Julep anticipates it, forces her face deeper to muffle the cry and gives out a deep moan of her own as the vibrations ring through her.

Shiro does it again, only this time with so much force that it actually rocks Allura's face into her pussy, adding to the friction.

"Just like that," she whispers, furtively, "Just like that, Shiro, come on."

The Black Paladin does not oblige. The pace he set is faster, harder than expected, and Allura is soon moaning and sobbing all over again, especially when Shiro pins her hands behind her back and uses his grip on them as leverage, forcing her to rock back into his every thrust. Julep starts panting- over stimulated and been kept waiting for way too damn long, she brings one hand up to pinch her own nipples, bites the back of the other hard to keep herself from screaming.

She can tell when Shiro starts getting close. For one, he tucks his chin down to his chest and loses all semblance of pace, just starts hammering into Allura's ass with wild abandon. His body has broken out in sweat from the force of effort and his breaths come in choked little gasps. Allura is close too- begging into Julep's pussy and Julep is pretty sure Allura is actually trying to eat her, now, her tongue is so deep.

The three of them, in that moment? This is what perfection tastes like.

Then Shiro is coming- a final hard thrust that he holds as his hips jerk and twitch, and Julep can almost _taste_ , know exactly what it feels like when that bitter salt that pumps into her throat in thick ropes, and the breath leaves him all in one rush.

As if the act grants her permission: Julep catches him as he leans forward into her arms, laying fully on a hysterical Allura, who now has both hands free and puts them to use- immediately plunges her fingers straight to Julep's gspot and goes absolutely wild, her other hand helping her mouth massage her clit, and Julep flies all to pieces screaming with her own fist in her mouth.

Allura, with her face full of pussy and her ass full of cock. Does not present the portrait of royalty. She tries to bring her chin up but Julep can see the moan on her lips (and doesn't she look prettier, anyway, with her mouth at work?) and holds her by the back of the neck. She's quick to change tactics, her hands scrambling to touch herself, but Shiro is just as quick to regain them, places them on Julep's breast so the Princess is stretched bodily over her, his cock only barely still in her ass. She gives a high whine into Julep, who laughs and says only, "Work for it, dear." Allura is not above a bit of dirty work. Composure be damned, Allura wails as though her own voice will get her off, then begins thrusting her hips wildly- gets only the barest friction from Shiro but hits gold with the bed cover. She's a pretty site with wild white hair, skin flushed, sweat dripping as she dry humps herself to her fifth and final orgasm of the night.

After, they all lay together; a sweaty, boneless mass, for what feels like forever. Shiro eventually softens, and his come begins to drip out of Allura's ass, pooling on the bed.

They've had worse at the breakfast table, though, so none of them are unduly bothered. It's not until Allura shifts and says, "Shiro? I can't quite breathe," that any of them move at all. Then it's Shiro rolling off the bed completely and disappearing. Allura crawls and wriggles her way up the bed to wrap Julep in her arms- kisses her and tastes herself- licks the residue from her own lips and smiles.

"That," she says, "Was exactly what I needed. Thank you so much, both of you."

Shiro reappears bearing towels from the bathroom- both wet and dry- to assist in the clean up efforts.

Julep sits up and stretches her arms above her head, says, "Thank Shiro, he's the real hero here. Look at him, being so considerate whilst we lounge about like a pair of useless girls."

Shiro colors- actually blushes, now, when his dick isn't in anyone's ass- and says, "Well, you did most of the work. I got to lounge quite a bit during the festivities."

"Now, now," Allura says, and even though all three can tell she's the most worn out of them, she takes the towels from Shiro and motions for him to get in bed, then sets about cleaning everyone, "You both did wonderful work. I really can't thank you enough."

"It was our pleasure," Julep mumbles as a warm towel passes between her legs, cleaning the slick there. She lets her eyes slip close, listens to the gently pleased noises Shiro makes as Allura cleans his cock and thighs. She throws the towels off to the side of the bed and settles between them: their Princess.

"You know, this doesn't exclude either of you from training today, either," Shiro says into the dark stillness a few moments later.

They can hear the smile in Allura's voice when she answers, "We love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 post, so let me know if the formatting is wonky or anything?? Also no beta, so please comment with typos or to tell me that you love me- either works!


End file.
